From Another World
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Villains start treating Nigel kindly. Even odder, he receives a gift after a late night visit. He's in for a bigger surprise when he finds out princesses have come from another world on a mission. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey decided to do this 'cuz I have been sitting on a couch with my leg in a brace due to surgery to repair my acl. Now I started watching MLP last year and am in season 6. Anyway read and review.**

* * *

Nigel stared out the window of the classroom while the teacher droned on about American history. The past month had been pretty uneventful unless you count the other day when his dad ran into Father at the mall. Weirdly Father treated him nice, like a select few other villains Sector V regularly combat. Stickybeard treated him like an old friend not a sworn enemy at the park, he even had one of his crew members get Nigel's kite out of the tree it got stuck in. Then Nightbrace's secret visit to his room last night to give Nigel a gift.

Nigel thought back to that odd moment. He was in his room doing homework while his mom cooked dinner. There was a knock on the door as it was opened.

"What is it dad," Nigel asked annoyed, "Didn't you read the sign."

"Oh I'm not dad," Nightbrace said, "I brought you a gift."

Nigel grabbed the weapon sitting on his desk. He spun around and pointed his blaster only to be thrown off. Nightbrace was holding a small kings crown. It was gold with points all around one being taller and broader embellished with a symbol. A Shield divided into four parts, in the center was a ball of red flame. The rest of the crown was covered in blue and red gems.

"I was sent to bring this to you by someone very special," Nightbrace said handing the crown over, "It's always been yours, you just hadn't earned it yet."

"What are you talking about," Nigel asked confused not about to accept the offer.

"The crown is magic," Nightbrace said, "But you have to keep this a secret."

"You expect me to trust you," Nigel asked.

"Numbuh 1," Nightbrace said, "I know you don't want to trust me but you must. I'd tell you more but you'd think I'm nuts."

"Like I don't already," Nigel said not sure what else to do.

"I'll put this here," Nightbrace said placing the crown on the dresser, "I promise it won't hurt you."

"Why are you guys treating me nice," Nigel asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Nightbrace said before disappearing.

"Numbuh 1," Abbey said interrupting his thoughts, "Numbuh 362 wants us to investigate some sightings of Nightbrace from last night."

'Joy,' Nigel thought getting up, 'I got to explain all that.'

"Let's find out what's going on," Nigel said out loud.

The bus ride home was just like any other. Only Nigel was annoyed by the conversation not all for it. He tried his best to hide it though. He wasn't getting mad over what they were saying about Nightbrace, just how far off they all were. He may as well tell them the truth when they get to the tree house, they're gonna have to know anyway.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Princess Luna sat in a chair at a large round table across from her sister. Princess Cadence waited at the for for the Mane 6, she missed her sister in law. Princess Twilight Sparkle trotted up to Princess Cadence.

"Cadence," she said running up to her sister in law.

Together the two sang their favorite chant.

 _Sunshine sunshine lady_ bugs _awake,_

 _Clap your hooves and do a little shake._

The two mares fell to the floor laughing. Rarity started to go on and on about how she hated the outfit she had to wear.

"It's so plain," Rarity said, "It's so plain and drab. Hardly any color and literally everypony at that awful school wears the same thing. And we have to act the same, I mean really, all those acted lines and being scary."

"Rarity we all hate it," Applejack said, "I feel sorry for them fillies."

"I don't like being so mean to Nigel and his friends," Fluttershy said, "It scares me."

"Guys since they're humans isn't the correct term kids since they are in the Kids Next Door," Pinkie pie blabbled, "And why a candy pirate, don't kids like candy and stuff."

"Pinkie we get it," Twilight said taking her place at the table.

"Luna how was the visit," Princess Celestia asked her sister.

"I'm not sure sister," Princess Luna said, "Nigel pointed on of those silly weapons at me."

"We are taking the forms of his sworn enemies," Twilight said, "Course he'll be jumpy around the gift you've given him."

"This would be so much easier with magic," Applejack said.

"Why can't we use magic," Rarity asked, "Wasn't it you're magic that put the block on his Princess Celestia.

"Yes," Princess Celestia said, "But the spell must be broken by Nigel himself. The crown will give him the ability to do that."

"There is just enough magic for him to do so," Princess Luna said.

"I still don't see why we have to pretend to be those awful people," Fluttershy said.

"We honestly thought the KND was a game of pretend," Celestia said, "Everything was last minute and we did not have time to investigate further. As for his friendships, I'm uncertain they will survive."

* * *

 **At the treehouse**

Nigel was nervous, he had kept they way he had been treated by their enemies a secret. Like they had asked him to for some unknown reason. The only explanation Nigel got was from one of the Delightful Children, who started babbling out of character, something about not being who they said they were. Also, Nigel didn't know if those Stickybread, Father, and Nightbrace really meant harm, they had really been acting out of character lately. Could be they're tired of fighting and want to make peace, and by telling his fellow operatives might spoil that.

Numbuh 362 was waiting. Abbey stopped dead in her tracks, she must have not know what the occasion for the visit was.

"Nigel Uno," Numbuh 362 said, "You're under arrest."

* * *

 **That is chapter one, I hope it wasn't too confusing or uninformative at the same time I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, ran into a writers block as you would call it. Anyways, I Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nigel stood nervously. How was he going to explain this? He can't just come out and say all these adults started being nice to him for no apparent reason. However, what else was he going to say. He was given a moment of relief when Abbey spoke up.

"What is Numbuh 1 in trouble for," Abbwy asked.

"What he did to my Moon Base," Rachel shouted obviously upset.

"What happened?" Nigel asked confused.

"Don't play stupid Baldy," Rachel was on the verge of tears, "Last night, you blew half of it up, and destroyed the other almost beyond repair."

"I was at home last night," Nigel said still trying to make sense of it all, "I have a witness."

"And who would that be," Rachel crossed her arms.

Nigel quickly regretted his words, he might as well tell them thirty dragons decided to make him their king or something.

"Nightbrace,' Nigel said after a deep breath.

* * *

Why did he think this would work? Father tried again to blast the door off its hinges to no avail. No matter what he tried, it never worked. Nightbrace was getting upset.

"Cool the flames," Nightbrace said irritated, "It won't work the eleventy hundreth time if it didn't work the first."

"Well I don't want that mamby pamby unicorn to make a fool out of me or the delightful children," Father said, "Who knows what those candy colored horses would do to help the Kids Next Door."

At this point," Stickybeard said in a monotone voice, "I don't think it's to help those Kiddies win."

''Yeah," Father exclaimed, "And why is that Mr. Smarty Pants."

'I overheard the bouncy pink one ask her friend why they were doing all of this," Stickybeard explained, "I guess they need some powerful magic left in the hands of Numbuh 1."

"But how come he never used it on us before," The Delightful Children asked politely.

"I guess the Sun Pony put a spell on him," Stickybeard shrugged his shoulders.

"So now they're here for the magic, huh," Father said, his voice seemed to hint at an unpleasant event in the near future, "How long did he have said magic?"

"I'm assuming not that long," Stickybeard said.

"If we get out of this," Father said, "We can get it first. Imagine the possibilities."

"No more Kids Next Door," Nightbrace said smiling.

"Yes," Father said, "No more Kids Next Door."

* * *

Numbuh 362 was scratching her head. What are the adults up to? Abbey had a solution.

"What if they're trying something huge," Numbuh 5 said in revelation, "And it involves that crown Nightbrace gave you."

"There's nothing special about it," Nigel explained, "Completely plain except for the picture on it."

"What is it," Wallaby asked.

"A shield and a ball of flame," Nigel said, "It's in my room."

"Numbuh 2, think you can retrieve it," Numbuh 362 asked.

"Sir yes sir," Hoagie left the room.

Hoagie shot Nigel an empathetic glance before going on his quest. after about five minutes, Kuki got tired of the awkward silence.

"What happened to the Moon Base," Numbuh 3 asked.

"It was randomly blown up and I thought I saw Nigel running away with a few Teen Ninjas," Numbuh 362 said, "But now, I'm just confused."

"Why would Nigel Uno blow up the moon base," Abbey asked.

"We've been having a lot of operatives join the Teens lately," Numbuh 362 explained, "I see a kid in a red sweater and a bald head hop into one of their ships what else am I going to think."

"This doesn't make any sense," Abbey said, "Why would the adults try to frame Nigel Uno but have someone bring him a gift at the exact same time?"

"Maybe there's more than one plan in the works," Kuki chimed in.

"That's stupid," Wallaby said, "Why would they do that."

"Actually, she could be right," Abbey said rubbing her chin, "But why put them into effect at the same time?"

* * *

Luna left the hiding place. She took one last glance around for any possible witnesses before using the spell given to her by Thorax. Thorax gave all of the ponies spells to help them with their mission to return magic to Equestria after most of it was taken by some mysterious figure in the night. Thankfully they were able to track it down.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. It's been a while but I'd thought I'd come back. I know it's been a long time. But anyway leave a review with some ideas if you'd like. I could use the help with this.**


End file.
